Unknown feelings
by griffon of the black sea
Summary: Takes place at the beginning of the series and goes a different way because Ben finds out a secret about a bully! R
1. End of School Fun

-1Peace! Just for the record here I got dared into this by my pretty perverted friend, its Ben10 and the works, my friend is the one with the ideas I'm justr in charge of detailing it. This is gonna be a lemon yaoi fanfic with some hopefully pretty graphic scene(s), I know my other work is not all that great but hopefully this one xatches more peoples eyes!

WARNING: I DO NOT OWN ANY LAST BIT OF BEN 10 (THANK GOD, WATCHED 2 EPISODES AND I ALREADY WANNA HURL LOL)!

Omnitrix00134: Hehe read and enjoy my little friends!

It was the last day of school and Ben couldn't wait to go camping (oh by the way, most of this will be made up or played out by how I saw it, but this is how the show starts so I'm just throwing out an extra scene) with his grandpa, they were going to go to this state park just the two of them. He stared at the ceiling hoping the bell would ring.1 minute… 2 minutes… 3 minutes passed and finally the bell rang! Ben rushed out the door heading for the exit, he was so close when the three bullies walked out and tripped him.

"Well, well look who it is, Ben the wannabe hero!" The one in a black shirt with a skull sneered. The other two started laughing and pulled Ben to his feet, "You know what time it is, a nice little swirly as a summer vacation starter!" The three of them pulled him into the boys locker room where the toilets were the best and usually had a god forsaken smell. "You two can go, I'll deal with Ben, I'm sure you guys want out of this hell hole!" The bully in the skull shirt said gesturing to the door.

"Ok then see ya later Mitch!" One said and ran through the door with the other quickly following. The bully started pulling Ben to the toilet stall as the last kid filed out of the locker room. He pushed the door open and walked in with Ben dragging behind. When they both were in the stall Mitch pulled Ben up so they were eye level.

"Any last words before a swirly you won't forget?" Mitch asked looking at Ben with an odd twink in his eye.

"Fuck off Mitch!" Ben yelled trying to through a punch at the bully.

"Now now Ben," Mitch said grabbing the hand coming towards him and twisted it behind Ben's back, "don't spoil the moment." Mitch said in an eery voice Ben didn't like to here.

"What Mome-" Ben was caught off guard when Mitch firmly planted his lips on Ben's soft lips. Ben pulled back quickly. "What was that?" Ben said shocked to the core that Mitch had kissed him.

"It's a present, as a going away present. Next year I'll be in a different state so I won't see you ever again and well, I guess I had some feelings for you." Mitch said as Ben quickly ran the words over and over again in his mind, a bully Mitch to be exact had just kissed him and told him he liked him. Ben was shocked when he thought that it felt pretty nice, the feel of Mitch's lips on his for a split second. 'What the hell! I shouldn't think that, he's a guy and I'm a guy that's wrong.' Ben thought but wanted to feel Mitch's lips again. "I can see you liked it." Mitch said eyeing Ben's mouth opening and closing searching for words. Mitch grabbed the back of Ben's head and pulled him in to a kiss once more, this time adding a little tounge as he slipped it in Ben's virgin mouth, Ben gasped and let out a half gagged moan as he touched Mitch's tounge with his massaging each ober softly. Ben could feel his eyes flickering in his head with the new found pleasure and didn't even notice his shirt being softly discarded and shoes kicked off followed by his socks leaving him in just some pants. "I want more Ben." Mitch said grabbing Bens pants and pulling him close to him, "A lot more."

"Hey now I want some to!" Ben said pulling at Mitchs shirt ripping it straight off and going for his mesh undershirt. Ben felt his pants slip down to his ankles and he stepped out of them as he got Mitch's undershirt off and worked on his belt. Ben finally got it undone and pulled Mitch's pants off pulling off each shoe and sock with ease so they both were standing there in their underwear, Ben in some silky blue boxers and Mitch in a pair of to tight briefs that weren't hiding anything as he pulled them right off and watched in pleasure as Ben slipped out of his. "What now Mitch?" Ben said stupidly, and getting his reply with Mitch grabbing him and throwing him against the stall feeling down Ben's soft young body rubbing over his nipples feeling his chest dipping a finger in to Ben's navel and continuing down to Ben's member big for his age, but not as big as Mitch who was quite bigger. Mitch grabbed Bens head and pushed him down to his knees.

"NOw Ben, time to play a little game of slave, it wokrs like this. You do everything I say and then I give you a nice treat got it!"

Chapter 1 hopefully its good, give me 3-5 responds and I'll start chapter 2


	2. Morning Swim

-1Ok so after on hell of a wait here's the second chapter. Well R&R me amigops…

Ben's eyes filled with lust as he saw Mitch's member swaying back and forth inches from his young virgin mouth. Ben moved his mouth forward opening it slowly. When he was just centimeters from tasting Mitch's member he jarred awake. Looking around quickly beads of sweat flying off his forehead. He sat up realizing he was in his grandpa's trailer. He sighed looking down into his lap remembering that day. His lap was a rich sticky wet spot from his wet dream. "Eew gross!" Ben said getting off the bed and walking over to the drawer with his clothes in it. He pulled out a pair of boxers and some swimming trunks. He slowly pulled off his sticky boxers he was sleeping in wiping up the rest of his wet dream before slipping into the boxers and swimming trunks.

Quietly he opened the door walking outside to see the sun rise raising over the lake they were staying at. He was fifteen now, it had been five years since he and Mitch had played master in the boys locker room. "God Mitch, I miss you." Ben said wading into the chilly water. He dunked under to get his hair wet. When he surfaced his hair stuck to his face, his long bangs covering most of his sight, but he could make out a vague image of someone running towards him from a ways down the lake. He swept his bangs out of his face to see a guy a few years older than him running towards him, strange though he looked kind of familiar. He watched as the figure got closer and closer stripping itself out of its shirt throwing it aside as it kicked off a pair of big boots slowing down just to pull off some socks before running into to the water. The figure continued to get closer and closer. Ben still couldn't figure out who it was even when Ben felt himself lifted up and swirled around. A pair of rough lips met his pulling Ben in close. He tried pushing away feeling his air becoming sparse. He felt his lips leaving his attackers gasping in air as he looked down at the person who was holding him in the air. Images rushed into his head as a giddy little smile crossed his face knowing exactly who was holding him. He reached down holding the face of his attacker bending down going for a more loving kiss dipping his tongue deep into the others mouth wrestling with his. Moans escaped the twos mouths as they continued to kiss not pulling apart for a long time but just for a second to say a few words.

"Hey Mitch!"

Sorry for the short chappie, ehh but its still a nice one… I think lol.


End file.
